


The Day Hawke Became A Dragon

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders and Justice aint putting up with that, Anders and Justice positive fic, Dragon Hawke, M/M, this fic did leave Hawke in the fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot, about Justice/Anders getting Hawke out of the fade.(a choice I never made personally, but I wrote about what would happen if I did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Hawke Became A Dragon

The Day Hawke Became A Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairing: Anders/Hawke/Justice

Anders stared at the letter in disbelief after he got it. Amber eyes looked up at the walls of the clinic he had been running on the edges of one of the mage’s outposts. He moved two steps before collapsing to the ground, tears flowing freely.

_‘He is alive…’_

A voice inside of him, Justice. He looked in shock, the spirit hadn’t been able to speak to him for years, so why now?

_‘We will go get him. Make them suffer for the injustice they pushed onto him, leaving him in the Fade.’_

Anders steeled himself, yes he could get Hawke back, surely he could. Standing up, he got himself ready to be arrested. Surely he would be of course. After all, this was the Inquisition, they were supposed to arrest him.

——————

He was closer to them than he thought of course. It didn’t take long for him to reach the Inquisition. Walking up to the front gates, people were shocked as the blonde apostate walked right in. The inquisitor was called immediately. The Dalish elf brought Dorian, Cullen, and Varric at his side.

“Blondie?” asked Varric in shock from the side lines.

Anders looked at the inquisitor, a dark expression in his eyes. “Arrest me if you must, but I am not leaving Hawke in the fade.” spoke Anders.

“It’s too dangerous to go…” Cullen started.

“No! It is not! I am not leaving Hawke in the Fade! He didn’t leave me the day I blew up the Chantry!" Anders yelled, glowing a bit, Justice moving through him.

“Blondie… Justice, I wrote you that letter because I’m really sure Hawke couldn’t survive..” Varric started.

“I am going back for him, whether I have your help or not Varric.” spoke Anders.

Varric looked to Cullen, the two of them exchanging looks of worry and trepidation. “Alright.” spoke Lavellan.

Dorian looked to his lover, the Dalish elf squeezed his hand. “We need to re-open the Fade.” spoke Lavellan.

Varric and Cullen looked to the Inquisitor. “What about Anders?” Cullen asked.

“He is free to come and go as needed.” spoke Lavellan.

Anders looked a bit shocked at that declaration, but the Dalish elf smiled at him. He then motioned for them all to follow him, the fade was opened once more, Anders stepped through with the inquisitor and Dorian. What he saw in front of him, would have astonished any man. Hawke was still fighting. The rogue looked exhausted, like he’d been fighting every second just to be sure he could make it out alive.

“Hawke!” Anders yelled.

He looked back in shock at his lover’s voice. Anders smiled, tears unshed in his eyes. Justice surged forward and took over.

“Let us defeat him once more, together!” declared Justice.

Hawke smirked, and Anders moved to his side. Lavellan looked to Dorian. “Ready?” he asked.

“If we must.” spoke Dorian.

Corypheus was not an easy fight, Anders and Justice both wondered how Hawke had been going this long. They of course healed the rogue, who fought off the spider once more. Justice sending out bolts of magic, damaging the giant creature. But not nearly enough, even all of their power combined was having trouble with the beast. Justice reached, trying to find a solution. And then he felt it, Justice reaching into the power of the Fade, and he cast a spell Hawke had only seen one other time in his life.

Anders and Justice both with their combined powers in the Fade, transformed Hawke into a dragon. Varric and the others had come through to join Lavellan, and Varric’s mouth dropped as he saw it. Hawke burned Corypheus down, ripped apart the giant spider-like creature he had become. Anders now taken over, Justice’s power focused into Hawke, so Anders was out and focusing all of his magical strength to keep Hawke a dragon.

The fight was won by Hawke, who slowly turned back after the fight, Anders falling back from using so much power, closing his eyes and drained, Hawke ran over to him and caught him.

“Anders… why did you come?” Hawke asked.

“I couldn’t just leave you in the Fade.” spoke Anders.

“They could have arrested you.” spoke Hawke.

Varric realized then, all those somewhat subpar things Hawke had said about Anders. He loved the apostate as much as he did from day one. Hawke pulled Anders in for a kiss right there, the blonde apostate crying because he thought Hawke was dead, he really did. But he wasn’t… he wasn’t dead. Lavellan smiled at their exchange, and led everyone back out of the Fade. Anders and Hawke walking out, hand in hand.

“You know Hawke, I think you and blondie, are one hell of a power couple.” Varric joked once they were out.

Anders laughed. “Good one Varric, but it was Justice who found a way to change Hawke into a dragon.” he spoke.

“Yeah, but Justice… even if you didn’t have him blondie, you would have found a way.” spoke Varric.

Hawke smiled and lifted Anders into his arms, the apostate blushed and looked down at his rogue, he glowed for a moment, Justice giving his approval. Varric would be writing about this tale for years, the day Hawke became a dragon. The two of them left that day, hand in hand.

\-----------

Author: thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated but not necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing this honestly. Flames will not be tolerated.


End file.
